


Beacon Hills

by Bruyun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Gay, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Telepathy, Werewolf, bond, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruyun/pseuds/Bruyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's newly formed pack draws the attention of several evil supernatural forces to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Hills

The loud noises coming from above Scott’s head brought him out of his sleep as the figure coming in through his window jumped onto his bed. Scott already had an idea of who it was since it wasn’t the first time he was jolted awake in the middle of the night like this before.

“Stiles, is that you?! What are you doing,” Scott spoke as he turned to check the time on his bed-side clock which read 3:21 am. “It’s the middle of the night!” Scott said to the dark figure as he began to turn around in his bed.

“Scott, I know it’s late but you have to come see this.” Stiles spoke quietly as he began to pull off the covers ushing Scott out of bed. “I was going to wait til the morning before school to show you but, I think I we should go right now just in case it’s decides to leave by then.” 

“What are you talking about? What thing? And how the heck do you keep getting up here?” Scott demanded in a hushed tone so he wouldn’t wake his mom up who was sleeping in the other room. He was already irritated that Stiles barged in through his window to get to his room and now, he was being dragged off to god knows where to check out whatever it was that Stiles wanted him to see.

“Seriously, can’t this wait til morning?! We have school in like four hours.” Scott argued as he was being forced out of his bed. The last time Scott woke him up like this was to go see some dead body and that didn’t end too well for either of them.

Stiles began digging through Scott’s closet and looked back at him, “No, I already told you, we have to go right now or it might not be there later. Plus, if we go right now it might be asleep so it won’t hear us coming and take off. Quick, put these on and let’s go.” Stiles tossed Scott a pair of his old sneakers and walked back over to the window over Scott’s bed. “Hurry!” Stiles said as he climbed out and down the side of the house.

“Wait up Stiles,” Scott said as he pulled his shoes on and quickly grabbed a red hoodie from his closet. He followed Stiles out the window and down the side of his house which landed him in his backyard. “Stiles, what and where did you say this ‘thing’ was exactly?” Scott managed to catch up to Stiles who was already climbing over the fence.

“I’m not too sure what ‘it’ really is but, it’s not far from here. Just a few minutes down this trail past that hill over there. C’mon, hurry!” Stiles leaped down to the other side of the fence and began jogging north in the direction of a tall hill off in the distance, a drowsy Scott keeping up behind him. 

The luminous half moon could be seen shining down just above the peak of the hill. A chilling autumn breeze swimming through the tall trees whose golden and brown leaves imitated the sound of passing waves as they fluttered through the grasses blew across the field.

“Are we seriously walking all the way there?” Scott said between breaths as Stiles stopped jogging and turned by some large bush. “No, I parked my Jeep just ahead. Hurry, get in.” Scott went around the large bush and then quickly jumped into the Jeep which was parked just a few feet from where Stiles had left it.

The Jeep started up and pulled away down the nearby road towards the large hill in the distance. Eventually, the Jeep arrived at a relatively newer trail since a pair of tire tracks could be seen marking their way into an open field littered with bushes and boulders here and there. Scott assumed they were the same tire tracks Stiles probably made while exploring around here.

“How did you even find this place?” Scott said as he looked out the window and up at the moon.

“My dad came out here a few nights ago because someone called the station saying their car broke down and they needed a tow truck.” Stiles answered while the Jeep began to slowly drive toward what looked to be a small group of boulders just a mile from where they were.

“When my Dad came out here looking to pick them up and drive them back to the station, there wasn’t any sign of people being out here--let alone some broken down car.” Stiles stopped a couple feet away from the boulders turning off the Jeep. 

“He thought maybe he got the coordinates wrong so, he called back the station to check but they told he was at the right place.” Stiles climbed out of the Jeep while Scott followed him, both heading towards the small hill of stones.

“So was it just some prank call to the station then?” Scott asked Stiles wondering why he was interested in some prank call case. “That’s what I had thought it was too but, Dad said that just as he was about to leave--after looking around the area a bit for the couple who had called the station--something caught his attention as he climbed in his car.” Stiles started to walk slower and crouched down just as they reached the small pile of boulders.

“What was it? What caught your dad’s attention?” Scott asked crouching down next to Stiles who started feeling the ground with his hands looking for something. 

“He said he saw some small shadow move behind these boulders. He got out of his car and looked behind the boulders but, he said he didn’t find anything.” Stiles responded.

“So what about the people who called the station?” Scott asked him as he stood up and began to look at where they were exactly. It’s just an open field with some large bushes, rocks and various hills he thought to himself. They didn’t drive very far from his house either--maybe ten or twelve minutes. Still, Scott didn’t seem to recognize where they were exactly.

“That’s the strange part. Dad said he headed back home after looking around some more for that small figure thing he thought he saw. He didn’t find anything so he llet the station know no one was there. The police station traced the number back but when they called it, apparently the line wasn’t in-service. I came looking around here after school a couple days ago and found this.” Stiles pulled a small brown rope hidden deep between two of the large moss-covered boulders.

“Help me pull this up,” Stiles motioned for Scott to come over and help him. Both of them yanked the rope which caused a small section of the ground next to the boulders to uproot uncovering a small hole.

“How’d you find this? What the heck is even down there?!” Stiles didn’t bother answering Scott before climbing down into the hole.

“Wait, Stiles hold on!” Scott squeezed into the small opening on the ground beside the large rock and rolled all the way down until he landed hard on his face at the bottom.

“Ow!” Scott muttered as he lifted himself from the ground but, he was quickly pulled back down by Stiles who was hiding behind a small boulder. “What is this place?” Scott whispered as he was laid down next to Stiles. “Looks like a small den. I found it and went inside to see what was hiding under here but it was empty at the time.” Stiles said as he began to peek over the small boulder causing Scott to do the same.

The small den was rugged and not too spacious but nonetheless, looked to be man-made. the only light that seemed to make its way inside was some moonlight from the same hole they came in through. This burrow was pretty well hidden so, no wonder Stiles’s dad couldn’t find it.

“Just a few hours ago, I came down here again and look over there,” Stiles pointed over to a corner of the underground den.

“What the hell is that?’

**Author's Note:**

> What's up everyone! 
> 
> This is my VERY FIRST fanfiction story ever so, I hope I can make it a good one. I have a lot planned for this story so, I hope you guys enjoy every bit of it.
> 
> Don't be shy and make sure to leave some kudos and some comments below on what you all think!
> 
> Lots of love!
> 
> -Brayan.


End file.
